Say It To Me Now
by straykidsnoona
Summary: "Katakan padaku sekarang. Katakan kau mencintaiku, katakan kau akan berada disisiku dan katakan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." PRODUCE101 FIC! BoysxBoys! Kim Jaehwan x Jung Sewoon Focused /HwanWoon / JaeWoon Couple.


**Say It To Me Now**

Kim Jaehwan x Jung Sewoon focused

Ha Sungwoon

Lee Gwanghyun

Kim Donghyun

Noh Taehyun

Im Youngmin

And Others

 _ **Story Begin**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Im stractching at the surface now_

 _And Im trying hard to work it out_

 _So much has gone misunderstood_

 _This mystery only leads to doubt_

 _And I didnt understand_

 _When you reached out to take my hand_

 _And If you had something to say_

 _You'd better say it now_

 _Cause this is what you've waited for_

 _Your chance to even up the score_

 _And as these shadows fall on me now_

 _I will somehow_

 _Cause Im picking up a message Lord_

 _Im closer than I've ever been before_

 _So if you have something to say_

 _Say it to me now_

 _Say it to me now_

 _Say it to me now_

...

Jaehwan menepikan mobilnya ia menatap lurus pada pemuda yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memetik gitarnya dipinggir jalanan itu, Jaehwan tak berkedip hatinya bergetar hangat dia terhanyut entah pada suara dan lagu atau pada pemuda yang sedang bernyanyi dihadapannya itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum pada yang melihatnya sesaat setelah ia mengakhiri petikan gitarnya.

Jaehwan melihat senyuman itu. Manis sekali batinnya membuatnya ikut menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kau bisa berakhir seperti dia kalau tidak menurut pada ayahmu dan bertunangan denganku."

Sungwoon membuyarkan lamunan Jaehwan tentang pemuda tadi. "Kau mengganggu saja." Kemudian melajukan lagi mobilnya.

"Kau akan jadi penyanyi jalanan kalau kau masih ingin melanjutkan impian bodohmu, gitar bodohmu juga lama lama akan rusak." Sungwoon tersenyum mengejek pada tunangannya dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Jaehwan.

Jaehwan lebih memilih diam tak membalas ocehan Sungwoon yang notabenenya adalah tunangannya lebih tepatnya tunangan paksaan Ayahnya. Dia terdiam memikirkan pemuda yang ia lihat tadi.

"Akan menyenangkan kalau aku dan dia bernyanyi bersama." Batin Jaehwan sambil tersenyum membuat Sungwoon menatap aneh disebelahnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung bagus sekali! Suaramu benar benar bagus. Kalau aku adalah CEO label rekaman aku akan membuatmu debut."

Jung Sewoon lelaki tampan dan manis pemilik suara emas yang seminggu sekali bernyanyi pinggir dijalan Hongdae untuk menyalurkan kesukaannya pada musik dan untuk mendapatkan uang dari orang orang yang mau memberinya saat melihat ia bernyanyi.

Dia tersenyum mendengar adik kesayangannya mengatakan akan membuatnya debut jika memiliki uang.

"Benarkah kau akan mendebutkanku jika punya uang? " Sewoon mengacak puncak kepala adiknya yang wajahnya imut mirip hamster, Lee Gwanghyun namanya.

Mereka berbeda marga tapi kakak adik? pikirkan saja menurut kalian bagaimana.

Gwanghyun memeluk kakaknya erat sambil menggumamkan kaliamat maaf berkali kali "Maaf kau harus bekerja keras demi kami." Sewoon mengusap punggung adiknya dan kembali tersenyum lagi.

"Ayo pulang aku akan membelikan makan siang enak untukmu dan yang lain."

"Biar kubawakan gitarmu hyung."

Sewoon berjalan beriringan dengan Gwanghyun yang memaksa membawakan gitar miliknya. Mereka tertawa sambil sesekali melontarkan candaan sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sayang?" Sungwoon memeluk Jaehwan dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher tunangannya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Jaehwan melepas pelukan Sungwoon meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian di ruangan kerjanya. Sebenarnya Sungwoon tidak jelek dia amat manis dan tubuhnya mungil tapi sayang kelakuannya tidak semanis wajah miliknya.

Jaehwan dulu tidak membencinya tapi saat keluarga Sungwoon memaksa dan mengancam keluarganya agar menikahkan mereka berdua barulah Jaehwan membencinya.

Jaehwan tidak habis pikir kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Hidup kecukupan memiliki tunangan kaya dan manis tapi tidak bahagia sama sekali. ia merasa seperti robot yang disetel untuk melakukan ini itu atas kemauan orang lain.

Jaehwan melonggarkan dasinya, ia membasuh wajahnya lalu menatap bayangannya sendiri yang terpantri dipantulan kaca dihadapnnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Ia memejamkan matanya erat membayangkan lelaki manis yang pagi tadi ia lihat.

Manis dan memiliki suara indah batinnya kemudian.

"Aku pasti akan menemukannya tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti." Jaehwan tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan toilet kantornya.

.

.

.

"Sewoon?"

Sewoon menoleh pada sumber suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya ia terkejut melihat orang itu.

"Kau err Kim Donghyun?" Ia mencoba mengingat ngingat siapa lelaki yg ia sebut Kim Donghyun itu.

"Sedang apa disini? " Pemuda Kim itu bertanya pada Sewoon

"Aku bekerja disini tentu saja. Aku tidak punya banyak uang disini hanya untuk makan atau mengopi haha"

"Dan kau? " Lanjut Sewoon sambil menatap pemuda itu.

"Aku kesini untuk menemui kekasihku." Donghyun menjawab sambil menampakkan senyumnya yang terlihat tampan.

"Kekasih?"

"Im Youngmin. Dia kekasihku. Aku tidak menyangka kau bekerja di kafe Youngmin hyung."

Donghyun dengan bangga mengatakan kalau Youngmin adalah kekasihnya. Senyuman Sewoon perlahan meredup setelah mengetahui fakta itu.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

Tidak lama Youngmin datang menghampiri Donghyun dan Sewoon, menggandeng Donghyun sambil tersenyum ceria membuat Sewoon merasa bahwa dirinya benar benar minor.

" Benar hyung, aku dan Sewoon satu sekolah saat SMA dulu. Kami berteman tapi aku meninggalkannya karna harus pindah ke Jepang."

Youngmin manggut manggut saat kekasihnya menjelaskan hubungannya dan Sewoon. Sewoon hanya tersenyum kikuk saat mereka berpamitan padanya akan pergi berkencan.

"Lucu sekali takdir ini." Sewoon tersenyum kecut lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Jaehwan sudah bertekad harus menemukan pemuda manis yang ia lihat kemarin. Dan benar kini ia sudah mencari cari disekitar tempatnya melihat pemuda itu. Mulutnya berulang kali mengumpat karna tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Apa aku harus bertanya pada orang disekitar sini." Jaehwan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar tempatnya ia berdiri hingga menemukan anak SMA berwajah hamster yang hendak lewat didekatnya.

"Hei permisi boleh saya bertanya?" Jaehwan dengan canggung bertanya pada anak itu.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tau pemuda yang bernyanyi di sekitar sini kemarin?"

"Wajahnya cukup manis dan tidak terlalu tinggi suaranya sangat indah." Jaehwan menyebutkan ciri ciri orang yang dia tanyakan.

"Apa kau produser?" Bukannya menjawab tapi anak itu malah balik bertanya membuat Jaehwan menatapnya malas.

"Kalau kau produser tolong debutkan kakakku, dia memiliki bakat tapi tidak punya kesempatan karna harus mengurusi kami."

Jaehwan menatap bingung anak itu. "Kakak?" Ulangnya yang di jawab anggukan dari anak itu. iamelihat name tag anak itu bertuliskan 'Lee Gwanghyun'.

"Jadi kau mengenalnya? Siapa namanya dan dimana dia tinggal?"

"Jung Sewoon. Dia kakakku dan dia tinggal bersamaku tentu saja." Gwanghyun mengatakan dengan antusias.

"Kakak?" Sekali lagi Jaehwan mengatakan itu lalu menatap name tag anak itu "Itu benar benar Lee bukan Jung" ia bergumam.

"Jangan mengada ngada. Kalian berbeda marga bagaimana bisa dia kakakmu?"

"Orang kaya sepertimu tidak akan mengerti tuan." Gwanghyun sudah tidak yakin kalau lelaki itu adalah produser karna kelakuannya

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghubunginya?" Jaehwan melembut dan kembali menamyakan Sewoon. Benar Sewoon anak itu tadi mengatakan kalau yang ia cari bernama Jung Sewoon.

"Datanglah ke kafe Brand New dia bekerja disana, sudah ya tuan aku akan terlambat kesekolah kalau kau terus bertanya." Gwanghyun berlari menginggalkan Jaehwan yang masih berdiri dipinggir jalan.

"Kafe Brand New ya. Baiklah Jung Sewoon kita akan segera bertemu." Batin Jaehwan bahagia.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _Note : Tulisan bergaris miring diatas itu lirik lagu Say It To Me Now milik Glen Hansard. Lagu itu pernah di cover sama Ponyo coba cari aja di youtube ada kok. Dan setelah denger itu lagu saya jadi bikin ini. Abal sih tapi dari pada dipendem sendiri jadi gabaik buat kesehatan(?)  
_**

 ** _RnR ya gaes he he he._**


End file.
